


Do memories that never even happened still exist?

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Longing, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, arena fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: Do you ever feel like you've forgotten something but not quite forgot it?.The strong feeling of "it's missing but what's missing?"That it just drives you crazy?





	1. it's missing but what's missing?

A weird feeling of Déjà vu

That feeling of “I’ve met you before” but we clearly haven’t if we just met now or the “I’ve done this before and it went like this”,

it’s weird sometimes the memories of something happening before but then being it hadn’t. Or a missing piece in your memories where you feel like you should remember something but it’s gone you can’t remember it, but it’s there! It feels there a missing time with an emotion so strong that it’s there but isn’t

that’s what he was feeling when they meet the red haired women with a cold voice. The strong overly pumped for fighting man with a cape and the robot with eye’s as blue as teddie’s,

That weird feeling of “I’ve talked to you before” but no memory comes to thought. Though it wouldn’t be the first time he’s felt like this. Like a whole time was taken away only to know you remember but yet don’t know what you should remember,

{hey partnr do you evr feel like you’ve done something before or met someone before?}

{Or I guess u remember somethin’ but you dunno what}

{….that’s a very me kind of question yosuke something the matter?}

Is there? Would there be a problem with something that may not even be there?

{not rlly. Just thinking about stuff I guess}

{don’t hurt yourself now}

{HEY! Thts not funny partner!. nver mind forget I asked anything}

Maybe he’s just over thinking thing’s.

{kidding aside. I’m not really sure I guess maybe sometimes but it’s normal isn’t? Everyone has cases of déjà vu}

Yeah but… 

{haha yeah ur rght sorry for buggin ya souji}

it’s different

like I’m missing a part of something

Something that matters so much it hurts.


	2. These Thought's don't matter

Having to fight All his friend’s wasn’t really on his ‘to do list’

neither was participating in an arena either. Or chasing around a robot running around screaming about whatever the hell their problem was, souji has started to loss his care at this point,

his mind has been else where the whole day anyway,

A feeling or thought of having to else where. Instead of following the robot souji kept having to remind himself to stay on track, yet at points he’ll find himself turning the wrong way and having to turn around and hope another invisible wall didn’t pop up,

It had to be that he didn’t like being away from the team. Not that he doesn’t believe in their ability to protect themselves, of course souji did

his friends have only gotten stronger since he’s left, grown a lot over such a small amount of time.

Yet he still finds himself being pulled.

Souji wonders how far the others are in the arena. Are they safe with those three wondering around the place with them, what’s teddie up to? Should he worry about that sanada guy?

But most of all his thoughts always end with yosuke,

Is he alright?. Is yosuke just as infuriated about this whole mess as him?,

sometimes he wish’s he could know what the other is thinking.

But that’s weird right? To keep only thinking about the brunette instead of the others they are team of course he worries the same about them but…it’s different when it comes to yosuke,

But he doesn’t know why

He can never pinpoint why that is. Sure he’s been with souji since the beginning and was his first friend. Heck his first best friend,

But that’s it their best friends. Partners,

It doesn’t matter

It’s not fair to the others. He should be thinking about all of them right now, yosuke’s FINE. yosuke’s. yosuke after all he’s shown souji many times how much he can handle himself,

his main focus should be the whole team. And getting back to them, getting more then a word in with the loud mouth running about here wildly,

Yosuke’s fine

It doesn’t matter

Yosuke’s fine…

....

”why does it feel wrong to think that?”,

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we're doing this.
> 
> chapters will go back and forth between super short and longer since i wanted to the start to something small but meaningful,
> 
> enjoy! tell me what you guys think!


End file.
